Heart-Summoning
The ceremony will try to involve as diverse a group as possible. Those who spoke with the keep's golem Those who helped work on waking the Heart Those who were on the dreamquest Those who fought beside the Heart The purpose is to summon the spirit of the keep, to try and understand the purpose of the Heart, and perhaps return it to the keep, depending on what we hear. It will likely take place in the cupola or the crafter area. As props we'll be using the Heart itself, the head of the golem as a focus. We'll be using certain elements that popped up. First, the golem emphasized generosity and creation. Thus each member will be offering something they created, either as a craft or art, or otherwise, to the keep. We'll have a brief ceremony to summon the keep's spirit, hoping to have it speak through the golem's head. Useful thoughts for you plotter types: The golem tended to speak in questions: Could keep that with the keep's spirit in general, asking leading questions, refining them till it gets answers it approves of. Answering directly less often. The question it asked when gifting its heart was on the spirit of creativity: Not sure how this ties in, but it might After teaching its lessons, the keep asked us to show generosity and give it things. It then gave our gifts back, showing an example that sometimes gifts aren't to be kept. The Heart was awoken by Love, Duty and the Sun in the dreamquest Doctor Getheaht indicated that the Heart is vastly older than the keep, and has spoken of stones from in the Mountain that represent forces malign to the keep. Also that the Heart is a thing of newer magics, the keep magics too. Thus it is a strange artifact, as old as the first shadow, and part of the keep too. Perhaps more than just the keep's Heart, the heart of something deeper? The mountain itself? We still have no idea why it was really gifted us in the first place. It may be that part of our duties is to do something more creative with the heart, or for the keep. The shadows could have simply been the keep answering our pleas, but not its purpose If we do end up returning the heart, perhaps having us awaken it was the purpose. One thing I'd love to re-awaken the Summer/Winter plotting would be for the sun to begin to shine once the keep takes back the Heart. Not warm up, but have the skies be clear and sunny and cold, instead of overcast and cold. A hint change could come IC We still don't really know much more about the keep other than it was teaching us virtues such as Beauty, Generosity, Hospitality, Creativity, and expected us to behave. Emphasizing that we are the keep's guests, not just Her Majesty's might make for an interesting dynamic The keep could also share tales (if it does talk directly) about the mountain, and what lies beneath the keep. It could even swallow the pcs, taking us to a place folk wouldn't otherwise see. And as a totally selfish item, if the keep does take the Heart back, if there remained some sense of tie or bond with those who helped, particularly Fez :P (given his long work to awaken the Heart and get in tune with the keep) that wouldn't be terrible.